


All I Want

by TheatrePrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatrePrincess/pseuds/TheatrePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet fluffy morning where Dean and Jo wake up in the Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> A scene that _should_ have happened between Dean and Jo

The brisk morning air of a beginning summers day seeped through the cracked window of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Dean lay in the backseat of the car, his bare back against the leather seats and his head resting on his shirt and jacket balled up against the window. Jo was resting lightly on top of him, their legs intertwining atop of the leather and blankets that had been laid on the bench seat the night before. 

Dean’s calloused hands traced lazy circles on Jo’s lower back. Through the back windshield her could see the sun sparkle through the canopy of leaves that covered the forest, the light danced on the windshield before splaying on Jo’s hair. Jo began to hum against Dean’s chest, Dean looked down at the waking girl in his arms. She glanced up at Dean and smiled a sleepy smile before shifting his arms so her lips were parallel with his jaw. 

Jo placed a lingering, soft kiss right below his jaw. Her nose inhaled the woodsy scent as she repositioned her head on Dean’s shoulder. As much as Dean craved lying with Jo until the sun was high in the sky, he knew they’d have to get back. 

“You wanna go get a bite to eat?” Dean said, his voice raspy. Jo nuzzled into his neck more before mumbling ‘yeah’. Dean slid his hands down her bare back arising Goosebumps on her skin. Jo leveled her lips with his and slowly leaned in, enclosing the space between them. 

Her fingers danced along his shoulders, coming to a halt at his neck. She massaged the muscle, working her fingers over his tense skin, receiving a hum of satisfaction in return. Pulling away from his lips and she pushed herself up off of Dean, wrapping the blanket around her as she searched for her clothes on the floor of the car. 

A smile spread across Dean’s face as he watched Jo half-heartedly keep the blanket covering her as she pulled on her clothes, wrinkled from the night before. Her tousled blonde hair formed a curtain around her face, hiding her blush as she felt Dean’s eager eyes on her half dressed figure. 

“Like the view?” She said as she pulled her shirt over her head, completing her outfit. 

“Very much.” Dean said. He carefully moved a strand of hair away from her face, before cupping her cheek. 

“You’re one of a kind” He placed a feather light kiss to her lips before pulling away. A smirk crossed Jo’s lips before she threw Dean’s jeans at him. 

“Get dressed you sap.” She said before opening the door and letting the brisk morning air sweep over her skin. Jo leaned against the trunk of the car, as Dean got dressed. She admired the animals scampering in the branches high above in the canopy of leave and how the sun created a kaleidoscope affect on the grass. It was rare she got to view this kind of serenity, being a hunter and all. 

“You ready to go?” Dean asked as her crawled out of the backseat, swinging the keys around his finger. 

“Lets hit the road.”


End file.
